<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All hell breaks loose (and there's lesbians) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947918">All hell breaks loose (and there's lesbians)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting &amp; Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pantalord2020 has invited you to 'kokichis little shop of horrors'</p><p>[Accept?] Decline?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All hell breaks loose (and there's lesbians)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kokichis little shop of horrors</p><p>pantalord2020: hello all my loyal organization members<br/>
maki: I will actually kill you<br/>
pantalord2020: hush maki we have importante news<br/>
maki: that you made a gc?<br/>
pantalord2020: MAKI YOUVE RUINED THE NEWS<br/>
maki: you literally added us to the gc<br/>
pantalord2020: yeah but like. There was gonna be a whole thing<br/>
shuichi: I feel like some more important news is how do you know our discords?? We've only gone to this school for a day, and I barely know who you are??<br/>
pantalord2020: oh I stalk people's socials.<br/>
maki: the only reason he knows mine is we went to the same school before<br/>
pantalord2020: maki is my best friend of many friends and she's killed a man before<br/>
maki: I hate him and the only reason we hang out is neither of us have friends and we kept getting partnered up<br/>
shuichi: oh rip<br/>
shuichi: @here can we like,, get some introductions or something idk half of you<br/>
pantalord2020: I will start as I am the coolest, I'm Kokichi, he/him and ill gut you all like fish<br/>
shuichi: shuichi, he/him, please don't gut me<br/>
maki: Maki, she/her.<br/>
pantalord2020: ouch so blunttt<br/>
peeltheavacado: hi I'm rantaro, all pronouns<br/>
hatsunemiku: hi I'm Tsumugi, they/them<br/>
killmepls: I'm dead inside, he/him<br/>
noturmum: that's ryoma,,, hi I'm kirumi, she/her<br/>
pantalord2020: so you're my mum now<br/>
noturmum: THIS IS WHAT I GET?? I swear to god why<br/>
noturmum: none you bitches can read<br/>
hatsunemiku: so anyways I'm marathoning haikyuu seasons 1 and 2 again<br/>
peeltheavacado: AGAIN REALLY TSUMUGI<br/>
hatsunemiku: LISTEN KIYOKO LIKE,,, SHE GOT ME FEELIN A CERTAIN WAY<br/>
peeltheavacado: we not talking about you being a fat oikawa kinnie or what<br/>
hatsunemiku: SHUTTT UPPPP YOU FUCKING ENNOSHITA KINNIE<br/>
peeltheavacado: at least I have taste<br/>
hatsunemiku: oh I'm sorry, having a phat crush on tendou is taste???<br/>
peeltheavacado: is having a body pillow of iwaizumi taste?? I think the fuck not<br/>
hatsunemiku: DONT YOU SPEAK TO IWACHAN LIKE THAT ILL SNAP YOUR NECK LIKE A FUCKING TOOTHPICK<br/>
peeltheavacado: do it I dare you<br/>
hatsunemiku: anyone here like guacamole because WE PEELING SOME AVOCADO<br/>
killmepls: I would like to volunteer for the neck snapping<br/>
hatsunemiku: that's kinky<br/>
killmepls: no I just wanna die<br/>
hatsunemiku: oh valid<br/>
pretentiousasshole: oh fuck me too<br/>
peeltheavacado: right off the bat, you're my new best friend @pretentiousasshole I'm disowning mugi<br/>
pretentiousasshole: okay then new friend, I'm korekiyo/kiyo/a pretentious asshole according to kirumi<br/>
noturmum: WHAT KIND OF PRETENTIOUS ASSHOLE PICKS FUCKING PHILOSOPHY N ETHICS AND HISTORY???<br/>
pretentiousasshole: A PRETENTIOUS ASSHOLE WITH SPECIAL INTERESTS<br/>
pantalord2020: you do sound kinda assholish<br/>
maki: you say this as though you aren't already planning to be in the drama club<br/>
pantalord2020: we don't tALK ABOUT MY MUSICAL THEATRE FIXATION OKAY<br/>
thepianoman: same though<br/>
thepianoman: I'm a filthy heathers stan and we don't need to talk about it<br/>
pantalord2020: oh god we do nOT NEED TO GO INTO THE BEETLEJUICE FIXATION<br/>
shuichi: can you pleASE SHUT THE FUCK UP<br/>
thepianoman: no shu I can't<br/>
pantalord2020: shu?? not enough flavor<br/>
pantalord2020: fuck it you're shumai now<br/>
shuichi: why<br/>
pantalord2020: it's like my thing I nickname everyone<br/>
pantalord2020: like how maki is harumaki!!<br/>
maki: do you want to fucking DIE<br/>
pantalord2020: yes!!! :)<br/>
pantalord2020: her boyfriend called her makiroll though :(( no taste<br/>
maki: 1. Kaito was never my boyfriend and 2. Literally shut up<br/>
shuichi: wait kaito??<br/>
maki: uh yeah<br/>
shuichi: which school did you go to<br/>
maki: oh stone hill<br/>
shuichi: did you by any chance,, know kaito momota?? tall kid?? really likes space, like REALLY likes space??<br/>
maki: ohhhhhh fuck<br/>
shuichi: because um,, @luminaryofthestars<br/>
luminaryofthestars:  HI IVE BEEN SUMMONED???<br/>
maki: FUCK<br/>
maki: wait why weren't you in<br/>
luminaryofthestars: managed to get a super cool illness<br/>
shuichi: you absolute fucking idiot<br/>
luminaryofthestars: Shuichi bro sidekick buddy pal please shut up<br/>
shuichi: I swear to god though<br/>
luminaryofthestars: I am literally fine<br/>
hatsunemiku: while your lovers quarrel is lovely shut the fuck up<br/>
luminaryofthestars: what wait we're not lovers like im not gay or anything<br/>
hatsunemiku: is there something wrong with being gay or??<br/>
luminaryofthestars: oh god no, I just,, I'm just not gay<br/>
hatsunemiku: glad to know we're on the same page :)<br/>
pantalord2020: oh on the topic of gay people whatre your sexualities<br/>
hatsunemiku: oh I absolutely need to know this my shipping chart needs to exist<br/>
hatsunemiku: and I'm nblw uwu<br/>
noturmum: I'm a lesbian<br/>
killmepls: pansexual<br/>
pantalord2020: I'm pan and a trans boy<br/>
maki: I'm bi, female lean<br/>
thepianoman: same as maki!!!!<br/>
shuichi: uhh bi?? I think?? Idk man<br/>
pretentiousasshole: unsure on the gender half but i like men<br/>
peeltheavacado: panro ace<br/>
mendni: literally anyone but men I swear to god if a man eVEN BREATHES AT ME I WILL KILL THEM<br/>
hatsunemiku: that's very cool of you ngl<br/>
mendni: thanks I hate men a lot like a lot a lot<br/>
maki: gotta agree with you there<br/>
mendni: oh right I'm tenko, she/her, my only personality trait is being a female himbo<br/>
pantalord2020: a herbo?? Wait no<br/>
pantalord2020: a bimbo<br/>
mendni: do you want to get killed or like<br/>
pantalord2020: please!!!<br/>
mendni: I have men on a strike system and three acts of degeneracy and I kill you<br/>
pantalord2020: awesome please kill me<br/>
hatsunemiku: what's your policy on enbies<br/>
mendni: depends how they treat women I judge their behavior and then see if they need to be on my watchlist or simplist<br/>
hatsunemiku: we stan a lesbian queen<br/>
thepianoman: there's literally so many wlw here I am thriving<br/>
mendni: lesbian supremacy<br/>
maki: sometimes I am ashamed I could like men<br/>
thepianoman: I like men in theory but like,, actual men are disgusting<br/>
hatsunemiku: real women and anime women are good,, anime men sometimes and real men neVER<br/>
hatsunemiku: hehehe anime tiddie go bounce<br/>
peeltheavacado: I swear if you send me that picture of saeko hugging yachi again<br/>
hatsunemiku: but,, tiddie<br/>
tiddiequeen: someone say tiddie????<br/>
hatsunemiku: yes I said tiddie<br/>
tiddiequeen: good taste<br/>
hatsunemiku: are you by any chance the blonde who had her tits half out<br/>
hatsunemiku: I wasn't staring or anything but wow oh my god wow<br/>
tiddiequeen: one, yes. two, are you like constantly horny too<br/>
hatsunemiku: I WOULDNT SAY CONSTANTLY BUT LIKE I CAN APPRECIATE SOME GOOD TIDDIE<br/>
tiddiequeen: you've got taste I applaud you<br/>
hatsunemiku: would be a shame if this didn't become a lesbian harem anime<br/>
tiddiequeen: God that'd be hot as fuck<br/>
mendni: no men no men no men<br/>
tiddiequeen: but dick<br/>
mendni: LADY DICK<br/>
tiddiequeen: oh shit you right you right<br/>
tiddiequeen: hhhhhhhh lady dick<br/>
noturmum: i swear if this becomes a harem anime I AM NOT WEARING A GODDAMN MAID DRESS IVE ALREADY BEEN ASKED LIKE TWICE TODAY<br/>
hatsunemiku: but,,, I have the maid outfits,, can we please have one fanservice ma'am ?? For the wlw????<br/>
noturmum: for the wlw,,, one picture and no actual maid requests and if you make a single sexual comment, ill send you to the moon<br/>
luminaryofthestars: send me to the moon I dare you<br/>
mendni: anyone hear like a fly?? Like a fly buzzing<br/>
hatsunemiku: no actually I heard nothing. Nope.<br/>
thepianoman: not a word<br/>
tiddiequeen: all I can hear is my phat asscheeks clapping<br/>
hatsunemiku: sorry guys I can't hear anything a man says over the clapping of my fat ass<br/>
hatsunemiku: so guys I started drafting my lesbian harem anime for us um in season two kaede our designated protag says fuck it and we're poly and it's great<br/>
thepianoman: absolutely correct I would do that<br/>
mendni: more tiddies in a poly relationship<br/>
tiddiequeen: we become a polycule to weed out the weak men<br/>
mendni: I like how you think<br/>
hatsunemiku: this was a joke but now I am suddenly on board with this<br/>
noturmum: you know what that's valid<br/>
noturmum: us disaster lesbians seeing each other: is this a way to kill all het men<br/>
mendni: and we were right<br/>
thepianoman: why am I the protag though<br/>
hatsunemiku: God told me<br/>
godlesswhore: amen<br/>
hatsunemiku: I forget you're religious sometimes<br/>
godlesswhore: Tsumugi we have been dating for two years how do you just,, forget I am religious<br/>
godlesswhore: Tsumugi, after realising I don't reply to her for a period of time every Sunday: oh boy I hope Angies okay i hope nothing bad has happened<br/>
godlesswhore: me in church: oh boy I sure love Jesus<br/>
tiddiequeen: Christ in the streets, women in the sheets<br/>
mendni: assuming women are not God<br/>
thepianoman: wait Tsumugi you have a girlfriend<br/>
hatsunemiku: yes did I not mention this<br/>
godlesswhore: TSUMUGI HOW CAN YOU MANAGE TO PROPOSE WE START A POLYCULE AND THEN DONT TELL EVERYONE OH BY THE WAY I HAVE A GF??????<br/>
hatsunemiku: I am sorrY I NO THINK HEAD EMPTY<br/>
thepianoman: angie are you okay with the polycule<br/>
godlesswhore: kaede I am fully on board with this<br/>
thepianoman: I thought like,, Christians were against polyam?<br/>
godlesswhore: some are but like I don't read into genesis like that<br/>
godlesswhore: I'm like,, a Christian in the way I believe in God and I pray and stuff and I go to church but I don't use the bible as law and i have gotten into screaming matches about Leviticus<br/>
hatsunemiku: yeah she's scary when she's fighting you like a proper godly rage<br/>
hatsunemiku: I've never been more scared and horny than when I saw her hit a bigot on the head with a bible<br/>
godlesswhore: thank you &lt;3<br/>
shuichi: are you guys actually serious about the polycule or<br/>
hatsunemiku: deadly serious I've never been more serious in my life<br/>
peeltheavacado: these bitches gay!! Good for them, good for them!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>